Episode Three: Once Upon a Dream
by GirlWithTheHat
Summary: This is episode three in my OZ series. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own OZ. I keep it in my closet next to Tom Felton and Buffy. Now, if you beleive that then you're a dumbass.  
  
Author's Notes: Whoop, whoop! I'm off to get some bagel bites!  
  
----Melanie----  
  
Melanie achily opened one eye, then the other, "What happened?" The last thing she could remember was Angela helping her to the top of the fence, then white hot pain, "Ohhhh." She groaned softly and gently drew her hand to her forehead.  
  
"HEY! You're awake!"  
  
"Oh crap! Shhh!" The sudden loud sound made Melanie's head split.  
  
"Oh, sorry." The lowered voice moved into her vision, Miguel Alveraz smiled down at her.  
  
"Miguel, Where-- What hap--Where's Angela?" Melanie tried to organize her thoughts.  
  
"You're in the hospital, the hacks shot you, and Angela is back in solitary." Miguel answered, reading her unfinished questions, "You want to sit up?"  
  
"No...." Melanie paused, "but I'd like some painkillers"  
  
Miguel sat down on the end of the bed, "You sounds pretty out of there, can you remember anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The hacks caught you and Angela climbing over the fence, they shot you."   
  
"What about Angela? Did they shot her?"  
  
"No, Angela was trapped so they didn't shoot at her." Miguel leaned forward.  
  
"Poor Angela, all alone in soli--" Melanie paused as Dc.Nathan walked by, "I SURE COULD USE SOME PAINKILLERS!"  
  
Dc.Nathan stopped and looked at Melanie, "You're awake."  
  
"Why, it would appear that I am." Melanie snapped, "Painkillers, please."  
  
"Where does it hurt?"  
  
Melanie paused, "My legs?"  
  
"You can feel them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your legs, you can feelthem?" DC.Nathan stepped up to Melanie.  
  
Melanie froze then reached out and poked her legs. She could feel nothing.  
  
"Meep."  
  
----Angela----  
  
"20369 dots, 20370 dots, 20371 dots." Angela lay on her back staring at the celing counting the dots.  
  
"Angela, lunch." Angela jumped off the bed, and accepted the tray fram the hand holding it through the food slot and slipping a note into the hand, "It's for Pancamo."  
  
"Enjoy your lunch." The guy walked away.  
  
Angela sat down on the bed and opened the tray, slipped under her nuggets was a piece of notebook paper folded up twice and covered in a messy scrawl.  
  
*Dear Angela, Are you crazy yet? we all miss you. Melnaie woke up today. Nathan thinks she might be pira (scribble) para (scribble) in a wheelchair. CP.*  
  
Angela tugged on her braid and sighed, "That's not cool."  
  
----Wufei----  
  
Wufei sat on a chair and wached Schillinger and Robson playing pool.  
  
"PRAG!"  
  
"Sir?" Wufei moved quickly to stand next to Schillinger.  
  
"Your lipstick is fading." Schillinger smirked,"Fix it."  
  
"Yes Sir." Wufei entered his cell to reapply his lipstick.  
  
"Are you pleased that you're a freakin' bitch now?" Wufei whipped around to see Duo standing in the door way.  
  
"I had no choice," Wufei ran his hands over his face, "I'd be dead by now if I was still in Em City."  
  
"Dead? Who'd kill you?"   
  
"The Scillains," Wufei growled, "ANGELA."  
  
"Angela's not a murderer!" Duo snapped, then paused, "Well, there was that one guy but she'd never kill you! She enjoys beating you up to much!" Duo stomped off.  
  
Wufei blinked, "She would have killed me." He told himself, this time more like he was trying to convince himself.  
  
----Melanie-----  
  
"Can you feel this?" Dc.Nathan poked Melanie's knee with a pin.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about here?" She poked higher up on the leg.  
  
"No."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"NO! I can't feel anything!" Melanie grabbed a scaple that Dc.Nathan had poked in her pocket and drove it into her upper leg, "Se-- OW! OW! OWWW!!!"  
  
Dc.Nathan glared at Melanie, "Now *that* was stupid."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Melanie groaned, "Give me back the scaple so I could slit my wrists!"  
  
"Don't say that." Dc.Nathan cleaned the wound and dressed it.  
  
"Why not? That's what I want." Melanie snapped, "I would rather be dead then a friggin' cripple."  
  
"Angela is never going to let this go." She added a second later, "She's laughing her head off right now, I bet."  
  
"Douptful." Miguel spoke up from the next bed.  
  
"Shut up Alveraz, you don't know her like I do."  
  
"Really?" Miguel snorted, "I heard some of the hacks talking about her. According to them Angela was going loco when they bought her in."  
  
"Loco?"  
  
"She was screaming about aliens, math class, and killing wontons." (1) Miguel smirked, "I'm sure if I spoke dumbass I'd be able to translate it to something along the lines of her being worried about you."  
  
"Shut up." Melanie scowled, "Angela never speaks of math class."  
  
"Well, she was speaking of it now," Miguel slumped back on the sheets, "Something about digging something up and blowing it to fuck."  
  
"Alveraz, you're annoying me." Dc.Nathan scowled, "You're alive and well now. Back to Em-City with ya."  
  
"Ah, fuck."  
  
Melanie fell back on her pillow and covered her eyes with her hands,and thought to herself, 'If we get out of here alive man, I'll join ya in blowing that ass-hole to fuck."  
  
TBC  
  
(1)A quick note to explain what I was saying above:  
  
Aliens- It's a going joke that Melanie's an alien.  
  
Math Class- That's the class that the teacher me and Melanie killed taught.  
  
Wonton- Wufei's nickname is Wonton, because he used to sell Wontons for a living. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own OZ. I keep it in my closet next to Tom Felton and Buffy. Now, if you beleive that then you're a dumbass.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, it took me two months to find the bagel bites. no, not really. But it seemed like a good excuse.  
  
Duo entered the visiting room and gave Quatre a huge hug, "Man, you have no idea how much I fucking missed you!"  
  
"I think I do," Quatre stuck his hand in his pocket, "Want some chips?"  
  
"YES!" Duo watched as Quatre vended some chips from the machine.  
  
"Here," Quatre handed Duo the chips, "How are you? Wufei? Angela and Melanie?"  
  
"Angela is in solitary for the rest of her life, Melanie is a cripple, and Wufei is sucking cock to stay alive."  
  
"On that cheerful note: I'm getting married!" Quatre smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Way to go! TO WHO?" Duo dropped his chips and clapped Quatre on the shoulder.  
  
"Trowa!"   
  
"Trowa?" Duo paused, "You know, if I didn't live right next to Schillinger that might of upset me."  
  
"Thank you, Duo," Quatre blinked, "I think."  
  
"Speaking of Trowa, where is he?"  
  
"Well Duo," Quatre looked unhappy, "That's kind of a problem."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He says... that if I love him," Quatre suddenly fumbled with his bag, "I won't come back here."  
  
"WHAT?!" Duo dropped the chips again, "WHY?"  
  
"He says that you are a bad infulence." Quatre stood up, "I'm sorry Duo."  
  
"But..you're going to listen to him?" Duo stood up as well, "Quat, we've been friends forever!"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." Quatre walked out of the room without looking back.  
  
Duo watched as Quatre disappeared around the corner, "Fucking faggot."  
  
----Pancamo----  
  
Pancamo held Angela's clipboard in one hand and a spoon in the other, "One spoonful of oorgeeeno? What the fuck is is oorgeeeno?"  
  
"Who the fuck knows?" Joe moved over to Pancamo and took the clipboard, "Holy FUCK! She can't spell!"  
  
"So what?" O'Riely moved over, "You can't fucking read."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"PANCAMO!"  
  
"What?" Pancamo pushed between Joe and O'Riely, "Maxwell?"  
  
"It's this stuff here," Duo handed him a vile of green stuff, "And I want to hire you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I need someone dead on the outside."  
  
"I'll consider it," Pancamo tossed the vile to Joe, "Who?"  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
----Angela----  
  
Angela carefully swung the tank top into a makeshift rope, then knotted it around the upmost bars of the door, "Ok."  
  
She had thoguht this paln through, there was no WAY it could go wrong. She wanted to see Melanie. Melanie was in the infermary. She had to get to the infermary. Angela slipped the tank-rope around her neck and dropped. As hse dangled trying to breath a thoght occured to her, How long would it take thhack to get here?  
  
"FUCK!" She muttered, as the world blacked out around her.  
  
Author's note: I made up a word. Tank-Rope. Did you like my cliff hanger? :) 


End file.
